


Porn Shorts - Vol. 1

by TimedWatcher



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman Forever - Fandom, Shrek (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Vader abuses his power to try and get the information out of his own flesh and blood.-Shrek gets some help (unbeknown to him) in saving his marriage.-Chase Meridian gets a late night visitor, but it isn't the midnight prowler she was hoping for.





	1. To Serve and Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader abuses his power to try and get the information out of his own flesh and blood.

Miss Organa. Leader of the rebel alliance.

He had her now, the princess of Alderaan all to himself. Interrogation proved most successful and now she was on her knees, serving a good ruler like a Twi'lek whore would. The destruction of that backwater system that she calls her home would be a reminder to her and the galaxy of whose iron fist wielded the most destructive power in the universe. Of course, she does this now under the pretense that I will spare her world. When I cum on her cheek, I will proverbially slap it as well.

Whats more, she is my daughter. Things were different now. Who I was is not a concern. As far as she knows and those that are ruled beneath me, I am Lord Vader. Only a few know my secret. A few that would never dare show their faces again.

When I first met her, I tried to make contact with her through the Force. I mistakenly believed she would be a devout follower. Pity. She was useless to me now. To my surprise however, she did possess the constitution to resist the IT-O. Much like the Death Star, it was a powerful sphere of control. There had to be something more powerful at work here to deny such a thing, but... this ghost of my past dares to reenter my new existence? It only served to remind me of her. She even felt and smelled like her. My daughter even wore a dress similar to the veil that was strewn over her dead mother... my dead lover... She opposes me now. Her pathetic group who have only served a nuisance. He would teach her humility.

This was not an opportunity he'd waste either. To test the full capabilities that he was promised to still have. He had been faithful, yes, but a man can only be alone so many nights without eventually seeking an alternative.

Coming off his reminiscing, he looked to his prisoner. That final bit of defiance she had, even as she took his cock, both hands wrapped around his cod piece.

Leia stared into the sleek black mask. She saw herself in those soulless, reflective eyes, watching his length disappear every time she dipped her head. Despite the revolting task placed before her, she mused that it could have been worse. There were the odd rumors about Vader that had been circulating. As thus, she was a tad bit surprised to find something remotely human presented her way.

Taking her into his gloved grasp, she popped off his drenched bellend. He raised her, only to bring her down by throwing her against the ground. "Off me. I must have a taste of your nethers."

Leia did not question Vader going against his word, as expected from those in the Empire. That angry furrowed brow never left her face as she wiped the side of her mouth of her own spit. "Know I only do this for the lives of the people that would be callously thrown away if not for my sacrifice here with you." She did her best to realign her dress properly against her body, throwing it back down in a huff, attempting to redeem some class in this dire time of hers.

She bent over into the tight corner of her quarters, and in her rush, her foot caught a part of her gown, which resulted in it hugging close to her body, exposing the imprint of her large buttocks. Grabbing hold of the crease that was formed, he tore it across, revealing the creamy white skin of her ass. She made her dissatisfaction to the act quite clear; - "Vader, you beast!" With a flick of his wrist, he snapped a taut bit of her flesh, causing her to quietly whimper. It jiggled with a red mark that began glowing rapidly.

Planting a hand atop her lower back, his thumb leading into the crevasse of her behind, Leia was caught off guard, being forced to arc her body. Vader did very little waiting as he pressed himself against her quivering lips. She was warm to the touch. His tip now pushing, spreading her more and more. She screamed out when he hit her barrier. The way she dressed, he figured it would be long lost by now, but she defended her maidenhood as well as she defended the location of the rebel base. Vader doubled his efforts as he drove into her body, the only defense she had was to place her hands against the two walls before her, trying her best to stop herself from being knocked against them.

"Where is the Rebel base!?" She mewled in response, nails scraping against the hard impenetrable material of her cell. If he was whole, she would be hearing his heightened breathing. His apparatus made sure everything stayed the same. Even his voice showed no signs of weakness as he had tempered his will.

Leia's head flew into view, her look of anguish now clear. It wasn't of pain. It was of realising she was receiving ill-gotten pleasure. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, further displaying his dominance over her. When she was starting to begin her instinctual throes of passion, he commanded himself to release within her, cutting her short. Although he wished he had the necessary components to impregnate her. Maybe he would have taken her by his side if he could. To establish once and for all, that the man he was, was long dead. No matter. She would be begging for more and he'd give it to her. The soldiers needed a boost in morale and maybe he could have that advertised in the recruitment stations. 'Daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, now willing servant of the Galactic Empire.'

He let go of her and she slipped off him in a heap. Vader stood returned to his once towering presence. Hitting a command on his chest, the lower part of him enclosed around his fragment of humanity. Vader knew better than to let the planet completely off the hook. It would be used as leverage to get her to finally reveal the location of the rebels. "Now my dear... I must have you accompany me and have you reintroduced to Grand Moff Tarkin."

Her response was shrill, her body jumping to life. "No! I can't-I can't be seen like this."

His finger was firm, close enough to be almost raising her chin. "You will face him or face knowing that you were responsible for so many."

There was a suction of air, the door to her chamber opened. Out stepped the commanding Vader, his heavy boots clanking the grate of the detention level floors.

Now out stepped a meek girl in a ripped robe. No longer that same spitfire she entered as. She held tight to his caped back, trying her best to hide her shame, his essence dripping down the inside of her leg.


	2. The Honeymoon is Ogre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek gets some help (unbeknown to him) in saving his marriage.

Shrek wasn't one to discuss or really think about his married life. Guess you could say it t'weren't no fairy tale like he imagined it to be. He couldn't believe that Donkey, of all people... er, animals, was having a more stable marriage with that flyin' beast he called a wife. Of course he was happy for him. He was a good friend after all. Probably his best friend. As sad as it was to admit a donkey was your best friend.

For an anniversary present, he had recently been sending his wife to a human masseuse to get the knots and clots out. He figured it had to be working. Fiona gave him less of an upper lip.

=============================

"Yes... Yes. Yes!" There was a strange sight indeed. Even for this place.

A rather large ogre was bent over, green dress hiked up. Her once done up red hair, became loose and fell apart from the sweat pouring down her straining face. Her once proudly worn tiara had come off and rolled away as well.

Behind her however, was a comparatively smaller and flesh coloured man who was thrusting into her giant green bulbous ass.

"This is all your disgusting ogre ass is good for." She didn't respond. Lost in the pleasure and lust of it. He cracked her ass with a hard blow. "Say it!" She could barely feel the slap but she responded in kind.

"This is all my disgusting ogre ass is good for!" She reached back with one hand to spread her big cheeks to show her resignation and he nodded to himself, as if this was anything new between them.

With a few more thrusts, he pulled out of her loose ass. "Flip over you ogre bitch." His voice was tinged with genuine revulsion. She jumped at his command.

Grabbing onto her fat thighs, he went balls deep into her disgusting pie of a pussy. He preferred the ass of the ogress as it at least had the tightness of any of the local whores used up cunts working the streets right now. The only reason he ever bothered with this bloated opening was to use every part of her before sending her on her merry way.

"Am I better than that ugly monster that is your husband?" He locked onto her heaving features, strands of her hair matted to her soaked face.

"Yes! Oh yes!" She screamed out. That's all he needed to hear.

"On your knees, beast." As painful it was for her to do it, Fiona pulled herself from him and dashed across the floor to him, scraping her knees as she did. He had already begun pulling his pud. "You want it? You got it." He strained out the last words and shot into her waiting mouth. It hit her goofy looking teeth and her comically overblown tongue, which searched out for more of his essence, unintentionally brushing her teeth with his hot seed as she did. If you were colour blind and stumbled upon this scene, you'd at first think it was a mother and her healthy exuberance to experience the fruits of her labour. It was a much worse scenario than that. 

Fiona's wide mouth then swallowed his cock and balls whole in an attempt to get more. "Away from me!" He shouted in earnest fear as he tried to push away, but Fiona had already wrapped her burly arms around his waist, not wanting to ever stop.

=============================

"Mmmmmmmwah." Fiona laid a sloppy kiss on Shrek's cheek.

He rubbed at the recently created wet spot. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh... just that I love you is all." Fiona smiled at him before walking off.

Shrek had to hand it to himself. He really knew how to handle this relationship stuff.


	3. A Chase of Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase Meridian gets a late night visitor, but it isn't the midnight prowler she was hoping for.

He watched for a moment -- the blonde goddess with her back turned, her bubbley bottom fully exposed and appetizing, yet sleek in its sexiness. Her athletic thighs thick, her dainty feet trailing off the sides of her bed.

He tapped the window of the paned door.

She turned up with a full fist of her sheets curled to the nape of her neck, the cloth like silk filling out her slender form. He stood shadowed, inviting her over. Hypnotized, she held onto it, further draping herself in white - gliding mindlessly towards him, thinking he the Bat, visiting for the second time.

He was anything but.

Before she could figure out what was wrong, she had already unlocked it and he had pushed his way in. The force of the impact against the fragile wrapped flower sent her crashing down. He stepped towards her, making himself clearer, as he removed the faux bat ears, yet his face still obscured.

"I've come for you, Chase." She searched him, trying to figure out an answer. "Oh you didn't think The Bat was your weirdest client, did you, Miss Meridian?"

"There must be-" Her icy blues never left him "some-" as she stood with a hand raised out "mistake!" She kicked high, the linen spread like a ghost, floating for a moment from the wind outside -- exposing everything about her. He held the petite ankle to the side, staring at the nibble worthy toes for a moment, noting the polish, then eyeing the rest of her. From her large, pert breasts, her salmon hued nipples, down to her blonde, well trimmed tufts that rested above her slit. 

Her red lips gaped, not knowing what to do. He could feel the goosebumps, a combination of fear and the cold that blew in. She had expected to be taken by Batman, instead he'd be doing the honors.

Tossing her on top of her million dollar bed, she tried to struggle up - her well coiffed locks throwing back as she did - her body reminding him more of a wanton porn star rather than a victim. He spread her pussy lips, revealing such a pink treasure trove of flesh that looked soft enough to chew, that even he couldn't stop himself from suckling her peach despite his raging hardness. She hissed, as he carefully watched her smooth legs starting their spasms every which way. He could only imagine what faces she was making as he tasted her honeypot, which just seemed to be getting wetter and wetter -- his chin rubbing against her recently shaved bumps.

Standing, he pressed into her back, sinking her into the mattress. He teased her entrance before he thrust. Her face turned, a biting lip delivering a hushed "oh god". Her inner folds were like a velvet glove - enveloping with no resistance as he felt his shaft slicken with her juices. He cracked her ass, leaving a fine red mark as he picked up his pace, her moans growing sluttier with each stab, her crimson nails clawing across; ruining the material as she arched like a bitch for him.

As her globes clapped against his stomach for the seventh stroke, he pulled out and shot his creamy cum on her even creamier colored cheeks.

He brought her down to her knees, springing his loose erection forward, which she took into her mouth in one swift motion. As she cleaned off his head with one solid suck, her inviting eyes filled with a torrid lust... Chase seemed to be begging for more.

And he'd give it to her - all night long.


End file.
